


Uncomfortable

by amerithaikings



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings
Summary: Jaebum is having some... Problems with his gay roommate Jinyoung.Based off of a rly cute reddit (?) thing I saw on instagram!





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! So this is my first ever fic! Any feedback whatsoever is appreciated uwu <3\. Much love! 
> 
> -Alex

Jaebum considered himself a relatively tolerant person, always friendly and always trying to avoid being judgemental. He accepted people of all races and sexualities, and that included his roommate Jinyoung. Or so he thought. 

Him and Jinyoung normally got on so well, their shared love for books and music getting them far. Jinyoung was funny, smart and full of wisdom, but he could also be biting and sarcastic, and his duality was what Jaebum liked most. Jaebum didn’t care if he was gay, he’d had gay friends before and there was never any issue. Occasionally there would even be playful joke-flirting between the two, a drunken kiss on the cheek in the midst of giggling. Operative words being playful, joke and drunken.  
The problems started around a year into them living together, when Jinyoung started to bring guys home more frequently and with less secrecy than he’d done before. Jaebum would hear the door quietly shut, Jinyoung’s laughter muffle where Jaebum knew he’d have just covered his mouth with his hand. There would be muffled moans in the night, quiet but still definitely there, and Jaebum would feel nausea in his stomach, a sort of twisting uncomfortableness. He’d never had a problem with the idea of Jinyoung being with guys before, so Jaebum just furrowed his eyebrows and buried his head under his pillow, willing himself desperately not to listen to the noises coming from the other side of the shared wall.  
The morning after he’d always wake with dark circles and tousled hair, the mystery guy always gone. Jinyoung would glow, humming some girl group pop song in boxers while making breakfast.  
“Hey,” he’d smile, scrambling a large helping of eggs for the both of them.  
“Hi, good night?” Jaebum couldn’t keep the slight edge out of his voice, but Jinyoung didn’t notice.  
“Well, these speak for themselves” at this Jinyoung turned to face Jaebum, red and purple marks blooming across his once-flawless skin. Jaebum felt sick again, having to look away as he wish he’d never looked. He forced himself to laugh.  
“Better night than me then,” he tried to force the bitterness away, relatively unsuccessfully.  
“Are you okay?” Jaebum could hear the cautious waver and didn’t want Jinyoung’s pity right now.  
“Yep. Fine. Just, didn’t sleep properly I guess,” at this he attempted a lighthearted smile, but Jinyoung clearly wasn’t buying it. He stayed silent anyways. 

Really, it’s not like Jaebum has a problem with the idea of guys with other guys, it’s just seeing and hearing and imagining Jinyoung with all these different people makes Jaebum a bit... Queasy. Jaebum started to feel intense guilt whenever he would bristle at Jinyoung’s happiness, the scowl he hid behind the other’s back. He tried psychoanalysing himself, trying to break down what he was feeling, but he’d end up getting so frustrated with himself he had to throw on some shitty tv drama to distract him.  
It’s not like Jaebum never had people over either; he had that one long fling with a girl from his college photography course and Jinyoung never said a word. It was Jaebum’s own personal dickhead agenda that brought him to this point, he supposed. Jaebum was attractive enough, he could get people to come home with him whenever he wanted to he just... Didn’t. Therefore he had absolutely no right to be mad at Jinyoung. He knew this. So why couldn’t he stop? 

Jinyoung was always sharp, but so was Jaebum therefore the latter should’ve noticed when the tension in their friendship was starting to increase. Jinyoung would stop trying to hide guys, allowing them to stay in the apartment later and later into the day to lounge about and cuddle on the sofa until Jaebum would leave to “get coffee”, “meet up with a friend” or “grab groceries”. No matter if the lover on the sofa would call out any sort of greeting, the door would always close before Jaebum could utter one back. 

One morning, Jaebum came back from his “grocery run” just as said guy was leaving. He was bouncy and his smile shone, making Jaebum instantly dislike him for being too happy. It was like 10 AM, who was this happy at that time?  
“Hi! I’m Jackson, you must be Jinyoungie’s roommate!” God, his voice was even louder than his disposition. Jaebum must’ve winced, at the volume and the disgustingly cutesy nickname because “Jackson”’s face fell slightly.  
“Yep.”  
Jackson cleared his throat after Jaebum had given him nothing to work with, and kissed Jinyoung on the cheek hurriedly.  
“Well, I should probably get going. See you soon, Jinyoungie! Nice meeting you!” He threw at Jaebum, putting on the shoes that had clearly been thrown off in a mess to get to the bedroom.  
“No hurry.” Jaebum deadpanned back, and even he could tell how unnecessarily mean he was being. Jackson pretended not to take notice and exited with a wave only a moment later.  
After a beat of silence and Jaebum putting the bag of groceries on the table, Jinyoung started the conversation that was probably a long time coming.  
“That was really rude of you.”  
“I know.” Was all Jaebum could pathetically get out.  
“Why were you being such an asshole?” Jinyoung crossed his arms and stood square on to Jaebum, guilt already settling in the latter’s gut.  
“I...” There was a lump in Jaebum’s throat and the words just wouldn’t seem to come out.  
“Do you not like seeing me with other guys?” Jinyoung was searching Jaebum’s face for any giveaway of how he was feeling.  
“I... Jinyoung, I’m fine with seeing you with other guys-“  
This clearly wasn’t the correct answer, because Jinyoung’s temper flared up even more.  
“Because when you had that fuck buddy over here for months I didn’t say anything, not when you two would be loud and I had papers due, nor when you would hog the TV with movie marathons. She’d be over here all the time and you never apologised, or explained yourself. You have no right to complain!”  
“I know! I know. Listen, Jinyoung. I don’t care who you sleep with. I’m just having a bad day, I’m sorry.” Jaebum tried to mediate the situation but instead he just saw frustrated tears well up in the younger’s eyes.  
“I’m going to Youngjae’s to cool off.” The coldness of his voice was unbearable, and Jinyoung started to fumble around for some things. Keys, phone, pyjamas, shoes...  
“And you don’t care if I sleep with him, right? As long as it’s at his and not here?” Jinyoung laughed humourlessly and Jaebum flinched slightly at the venom in his voice. The nausea was back.  
“It’s none of my business what you do.” Jaebum responded lamely, trying to ignore the urge to dry heave.  
“Fine.”  
And once Jinyoung had slammed the door, Jaebum was left to try and deal with what had just happened. 

Jaebum went to meet up with his other best friend, Mark, that night. It was meant to be a dinner for three, but one didn’t show.  
“So he’s not coming? Why? What’s up?” Mark cocked his head to the side, not used to his two friends fighting. As Jaebum explained the fight, Mark couldn’t help but side with Jinyoung, and Jaebum couldn’t help but agree.  
Jaebum spent the night steadily making his way through alcohol with Mark, leading to him drunk texting apologies to Jinyoung as he got home to an empty and lonely apartment. 

 

In the following weeks, Jinyoung and Jaebum simply pretended the fight hadn’t happened at all. Jinyoung didn’t bring boys back, but something still didn’t sit right with Jaebum. Maybe it was the fact that there was still some tension there, that they hadn’t fully talked out the problem, or that they simply had let something prevent them from being as close as they once were. Jinyoung was being careful- distant but friendly, almost like they’d just met, and it made Jaebum uncomfortable. They’d never really be in the same place that long, constantly walking on eggshells and Jaebum was quite sick of it. 

“He’s acting like we barely know each other,” Jaebum groans on Mark’s sofa. “I’m tired of this whole mess.”  
Mark was looking at Jaebum with a crease between his brows, trying to help with the relatively little information he was given.  
“You honestly need to backtrack. All I know about is the fight.”  
Jaebum explained how he was feeling, the unwarranted disgust and irritation every time he saw Jinyoung happy with someone.  
“So if I were gay and you saw me with another guy, how would you feel?” Mark turned towards Jaebum.  
“I’d be fine. I’m not homophobic! I’m okay with everyone else being gay just... Apparently not Jinyoung.” Jaebum admitted, the words sounding weird even to himself.  
“Are you jealous?”  
“Of what? I could get laid if I wanted to-“  
“Jesus, Jaebum. No.”  
Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows and tried to understand why Mark was getting frustrated.  
“Are you sure you’re as straight as you think you are? Because it sounds like you might have a crush on him.”  
Jaebum blanched. He’d never considered that he was anything but straight before. He’d always been popular with girls, so he never even thought about his sexuality in dept, always going with the option that was right in front of him. Maybe Mark was right? Maybe...  
“I do? Oh god Mark maybe I do.” 

 

“Hey Jinyoung, do you want to watch a movie?” Jaebum said after considering it for around 37 minutes. Not that he was counting.  
Jinyoung looked up from his book, caught by surprise.  
“Sure, what do you want to watch?”  
Jaebum looked around and his eyes came across a book on their bookshelf, worn by age and multiple reads by both boys.  
“How about the Great Gatsby?” 

Jinyoung sighed, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes as the credits rolled.  
“God I love that movie,” his voice wavered as he hastily grabbed a tissue.  
“Me too,” Jaebum looked at him, heart pounding as he geared himself up.  
“I wish someone would do that for me, you know. So romantic. Of course, the money isn’t a downside-“  
“I have a crush on you.”  
Jinyoung immediately stopped talking, mouth hanging open.  
“I- you- what?”  
Jaebum took a deep breath.  
“I was being such a dickhead because I didn’t want anyone else to be with you.”  
Jinyoung started laughing, much to Jaebum’s confusion.  
“I’d appreciate it if you took this seriously, Jinyoung, I’ve just realised I’m not straight-“  
“It’s not that, Jaebum, really... I was just... I was using those guys to convince myself to... kind of get over you. I thought you were straight and I really liked you but I didn’t think it would ever-“  
“Jesus Christ” Jaebum exhaled. “You know I thought I was being homophobic?”  
Jinyoung covered his mouth when he laughed, and Jaebum smiled at the little gesture he missed.  
“I would say I wouldn’t expect you to be the jealous type, but I totally know you are.”  
Jaebum tried to suppress a smile, but from the look on the other boy’s face he’d failed.  
“Can I try something?” Jaebum asked tentatively.  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Jaebum’s head, joining their lips in a much less chaste way than Jaebum had intended. Once Jaebum forced himself to relax, he started to get used to the feeling of Jinyoung’s plump mouth against his. 

Turns out, he doesn’t actually mind Jinyoung kissing guys, as long as it’s Jaebum he’s kissing.


End file.
